


Why God? Why?

by tigersharktimes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Megstiel - Freeform, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God moves in mysterious ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why God? Why?

The gates to hell were closed. Peace at last.

"Where is he?" Dean asked God's fugleman.

"They are in heaven."

"Who is _they_?"

"The angel's demon is with him."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? She tortured and killed countless victims."

"Do you know how many demons saved an angel's life?"

"I don't care."

"None since the beginning of time."

" _Still_ that bitch doesn't deserve to be rewarded."

"Maybe not. Yet God is aware of the great deed Castiel did for heaven. He prayed for her. He deserved to be rewarded."

"Not fair."

"Whoever told you that God is fair?"


End file.
